School for Behaviors
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Some of the characters are sent to a school for behavior problems. See who goes.
1. Chapter 1

School for behaviors

* * *

A School for badly behaved children opens. Some of the known characters are sent to it. See who is sent there. We start at the Read house on Saturday morning. Just then a commercial for that school came on. A man is speaking. He is making it seem like it is good and help children behave better.

"David think we can send Arthur and DW to it?" said Jane Read, "It seems like it will help them."  
"I don't think we should," said David, "Commercials make stuff seem good but end up bad."  
"I think that one is good," said Jane, "After all they don't act the way they should."

As for Arthur he is at the movie theater with Buster and them. And DW is playing with Bud and Emily. They have no idea that school exist at this time. That they might be sent to it.

"That is why that movie was good," said Arthur, "The special effects was good."  
"You said it Arthur," said Buster, "That is what i also loved about it."  
"That movie was great," said Francine, "But Brain didn't seem to like it."  
"Is he like that at times?" said Ladonna.  
"He sure is," said Buster, "He can be too smart for his own good."

At the Barns house they decided to send Binky to it and tell when he comes home with Arthur and them. They are having lunch at the Sugar bowl. All the Touch customers will be going to it.

"That can help Binky," said Mrs. Barns, "After all he is rude and can be a bully."  
"I agree with you, said Mr. Barns, "That school can help him."

The Tibbles might also go to it. Grandma Tibble is thinking about doing just that. She is talking to Thora about it.

"I don't know about that," said Thora, "That place might be bad."  
"It might help them behave better," said Grandma Tibble, "I think it is good."

Even the Crosswire's are thinking of putting Muffy in it. Even the Frensky's might send Francine to it. See what happens next chapter.


	2. We don't want to go to that school

School for behaviors

* * *

After eating lunch Arthur and them are heading home. Having no idea what their parents are thinking. They have no idea a school like that exist there in Elwood City. See what happens. We start it off when Arthur and DW went in the Read house. Then they was told to sit down on the couch.

"Good your home," said Mrs. Read, "Please have a seat you two."  
"What did we do?" said Arthur, "After all i did nothing bad today or yesterday."  
"Me neither mommy," said DW, "After all i was also good."  
"You kids did nothing bad today or yesterday," said Mrs. Read, "But in the past you have."  
"Arthur you disobey us at times," said Mr. Read, "And DW you manulate us a lot."  
"We want to put you two in this new school," said Mrs. Read, "We saw advertised on TV."

They heard more about that school from Mr. and Mrs. Read. Arthur and DW are confused why they would listen to that commercial. DW does at times. But Mr. and Mrs. Read should know better.

"Mom TV Commercials make stuff better than they sound," said Arthur, "DW here does that but i think you know better."  
"But i learned that before," said DW, "We already go to schools."  
"You two would go after school," said Mrs. Read, "Until you kids behave better."  
"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "That school will help you two."  
"Mom but i learn from my mistakes and not do them again," said Arthur, "You forgave me each time."

Now we head to the Barns house. They already enrolled him in it so he has no choice.

"Mom i am no longer a bully," said Binky, "We are now tough consumers not costumers."  
"You are still rude to people," said Mrs. Read, "And you still act mean at times still."  
"That school will help you," said Mr. Barns, "You will be a better person."

At the Tibble house. Grandma Tibble decided to enroll Tommy and Timmy in that school.

"You two are going to that school," said Grandma Tibble, "You two will be better because of it."  
"But Grandma i don't want to," said Tommy, "We already go to school."  
'We sure do Grandma," said Timmy, "Elwood City Preschool."  
"It is after school until you behave better you two," said Grandma Tibble, "It will work."

Muffy and Francine are given the choice like Arthur and DW have. Arthur and DW are confused still. See what happens next.


	3. It might be a bad school

School for behaviors

* * *

When we left off some of the kids was enrolled in that school against their will. We head to Lakewood Elementary School. They are talking about that one school that The Tough Costumers now consumers and the Tibble Twins will go to. And maybe some of them might be sent to as well.

"Me and DW get's to chose if we can go or not," said Arthur, "For now anyway."  
"I wont go to one," said Buster, "I hope not anyway."  
"You have good behavior," said Francine, "Unlike Binky Barns."

They then went into the school. They went to their lockers and into the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. They will talk about it more later on.

"Well some of you will go to that 1 school," said Mr. Ratburn, "I hope it helps you Binky."  
"How do you know that?" said Binky, "I didn't tell it to you."  
"Your mom told me Binky," said Mr. Ratburn, "That is who told me."

At recess they are talking more about that new school. And who will go and who might go to it.

"I do get to chose," said Arthur, "I wont go to it."  
"I also chose not to go," said Francine, "I also get a choice."  
"I think false advertisement," said Muffy, "Daddy thinks it is a bad school."  
"Well Binky is going to it," said Buster, "But i also think it is bad."

After school they are all heading home. Arthur went in his house.

"Have you made a choice yet Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Let me here it if you did."  
"I say no to that school," said Arthur, "It might be a bad school."  
"How about you DW?" said Mrs. Read, "Made a choice yet?"  
"Like Arthur i say no," said DW, "That is my choice."

They went to play with their friends. Another commercial for that school came on. Also says it can help kids obey their parents and can make children not to be brats anymore.

"Think it might help them?" said Mr. Read, "Even though they said no?"  
"I think it will," said Mrs. Read, "We could enroll them anyway."

They went to get the application for them two. They might be accepted or not. See what happens next.


	4. Mr and Mrs Read are mad

School for behaviors

* * *

After getting the applications for Arthur and DW. Mr. and Mrs. Read began filling them out. Arthur and DW just might tear them up so they wont be turned in. They know it will be a bad school. They know what they must do.

"As soon as we get time we will tear them up," said Arthur, "Are you in DW?"  
"I sure am," said DW, "We might get in trouble."  
"Better that than go to that school," said Arthur, "It is a bad school as far as i know."  
"Very true Arthur," said DW, "I also think it is a bad school."

They are waiting for just the right time. They just hope they wont get more applications. They tore them up. Left it for their parents to find. Hoping not to get in trouble. They will tell Thora if they do. They saw them all torn up. The parents are very mad at Arthur and DW now.

"Arthur Timothy Read and Dora Winfred Read!" said Mrs. Read, "Set down on the couch now!"

Them two now know they are in trouble for what they did. They took their seats on the couch.

"Why did you two do that?!" said Mrs. Read.  
"We don't want to go to that school," said Arthur, "We think it is bad."  
"Like he said," said DW, "We heard it is."  
"We are mad at you two!" said Mrs. Read, "You two are going to it!"

Them two went to Thora who is coming over to talk to their parents.

"You two must not treat them like that," said Thora, "They said no about that school."  
"But they tore them up," said Mrs. Read, "And left them were we could see."

Then David came back to his senses. He know understand that it must be a bad school. Mrs. Read not to sure.

"We can always talk to Binky if it is good or not," said Mrs. Read, "Then we will see."  
"Trust me it is bad," said Thora, "These two don't want to go to it."  
"Beware of false advertising," said Arthur, "That is what they are using."  
"Talk to Binky please Arthur," said Mrs. Read, "And DW you talk to Tommy and Timmy about it."  
"Yes Mom," said both.

They will find out about that school next chapter. See what happens next.


	5. Bud goes to it

School for behaviors

* * *

Mrs. Compson enrolled Bud because of Rapty, Power Stare, and the snowball. Bud dose not want to go to it. He is not at all a bad kid. He is a good kid unlike Tommy and Timmy.

"But mom i am not a bad kid," said Bud, "Unlike The Tibble twins."  
"Yes but you give your power stare a lot," said Cisely, "You also carry around Rapty and you put a snowball in the freezer."  
"Well mom lots of kids do that," said Bud, "I am not a bad boy."

He is mad and confused at the same time. He thinks the school is bad. Ladonna is on Bud's side. The next day he went to Preschool. He will go to behavior school at 3:00 to 4:00.

"I will go to that school after preschool today," said Bud, "Against my will it is."  
"Let me know what it is like," said DW, "Instead of me going to the Tibbles?"  
"Sure i will let you know," said Bud, "I don't trust them two either."  
"That is good," said DW, "Lets go color."

They went to color. Later that day after school h is going to behavior school. We head to the Read house.

"So Bud is going to it?" said Arthur, "To that behavior school?"  
"He sure is," said DW, "I will find out from him what it is about."  
"Instead of asking the Tibbles?" said Arthur, "If that school is good or not?"  
"That is correct Arthur," said DW, "I don't trust Tommy and Timmy."

We now head to behavior school. We see Bud, Tommy, and Timmy with some other 4 year old's they never saw before. Their teacher is Mrs. Woods. She is a strict woman. They wont like her at all.

"She seems strict," said Bud, "She is mean."  
"She was a prison guard i heard," said Tommy, "She is mean."  
"She shouldn't be a teacher," said Timmy, "She is mean is why." 

She was strict. Bud lost his hat there. They gave it back to him at the lost and found. See what happens next chapter.


	6. DW goes to it

School for Behaviors

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read decided to send DW to that school. She kept going on and on about that snowball. She still thinks Arthur and them melted it. So she will go to that school they hope it will help her behave better.

"DW you should stop talking about that stupid snowball," said Arthur, "We didn't take it. If we did we would admit it."  
"I still think you did," said DW, "As well as Buster and Francine."  
"Me and your dad decided to send you to that one school," said Mrs. Read, "It should make you a better person."  
"That is right," said Mr. Read, "We think it is a good school."  
'But mom and Dad," said DW, "Send Arthur as well."  
"He is a better person now," said Mrs. Read, "It was are fault. We know better now."

DW hates that idea. She knows that school is bad. She wants to be better. But from her parents not mean teachers. The next day she arrived at that school. She sees the Tibbles and Bud there.

"I see your parents sent you here," said Bud, "If so you will hate it here."  
"I do hate it here already," said DW, "I love the preschool."  
"It is a bad school," said Bud, "The teachers are mean and strict."

They went in that classroom. That mean teacher came in looking mean as ever. Arthur is confused why his parents sent her to that school. He is talking to his friends about it.

"That is mean of them," said Francine, "We could get that school shut down."  
"How do we do that?" said Arthur, "Since i don't know?"  
"Investigate it," said Buster, "I am on the case."  
"Same here," said Fern, "I want it shut down as well."

DW hates that school. She knows it is a bad school. They are treated like prisoners instead of students. The investigation will begin the next chapter. It will be up as soon as i can.


	7. Investigation begins

School for Behaviors

* * *

Buster and Fern are investigating that school. At first asking Tommy, Timmy, Bud, and DW about that school. They are asking Bud first about it. They like that boy he is nice cute and funny. Meanwhile the Crosswire's are thinking about putting Muffy in that school. The Barns family are thinking of putting Binky in that school as well. Well he goes to it already.

"So Bud what is that school like?" said Buster, "If you don't mind?"  
"It is a bad school," said Bud, "The teacher we have was a prison guard. She is mean and strict."  
"She shouldn't be a teacher," said Fern, "They should hire real teachers for it."  
"You two are doing good," said Arthur, "I am visting here."

Now we head to the Crosswire mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire are talking of rather to put Muffy in that school.

"It might help Muffy," said Mr. Crosswire, "Might be good for her."  
"I agree with you," said Mrs. Crosswire, "But that school might be bad."  
"We can talk with that school's principal," said Mr. Crosswire, "See what he says about it."  
"That is a good idea," said Mrs. Crosswire, "We will call him."

Muffy has no idea she just might end up in that school. She is against that school. She wants it shut down. Francine's family is thinking of sending Francine to that school as well. We see they are talking a bit about it. Buster and Fern did talk to the others. DW, and the Tibbles that is.

"I think it is bad," said Muffy, "Hope i don't go there."  
"I agree Muffy," said Francine, "It must be a bad school."

Next chapter Muffy and Francine might go to that school. They hate that school a lot. See what happens next.


	8. Muffy and Francine go to it

School for Behaviors

* * *

The Crosswire's are talking to that school's principal about that school. To see if the rumors are true or just made up by some kids. To see if they are real teachers or former guards that teach them kids at that school.

"No we hired real teachers for it," said the principal, "Not prison and security guards as teachers."  
"I heard from some kids it is bad here," said Mr. Crosswire, "That guards was hired as teachers and they are mean and strict."  
"Not at all," said the principal, "Teach them to be better behaved and return them to regular school."

They decided to enroll Muffy in that school. She hates that idea. She heard it is a bad school. Francine will also go there. Same with Rattles, Slink, and Molly. 1 or 2 others we know will also go there. But which two are they?

"My parents are sending me to that school," said Muffy, "It is so unfair."  
"Same with my parents," said Francine, "Slink, Rattles and Molly will also go to it."  
"Who will be next?" said Muffy, "Buster, Arthur, George, Sue Ellen, or who?"  
"We don't know who will be next," said Francine, "I hope none of them."

Buster and Fern are talking with that principal at his home not at the school. To see if the rumors are true or not.

"No they are false," said the principal, "We hired real teachers. Rumors spread fast you know."  
"Can you show us please?" said Buster, "So we know your telling the truth?"  
"I will sure show you three kids," said the principal, "To prove it."  
"That is nice of you," said Arthur, "My sister goes to that school."

They in fact hired real teachers. Them kids might be in trouble for spreading rumors. Muffy and Francine seem to like it. See what happens next chapter when one or two more go to it.


	9. Three more go to it

School for Behaviors

* * *

Rattles, Slink, and Molly are going to that school. They heard bad stuff from that school from other children. Some other children thinks it is a good school. They are confused about it. They will find out in this chapter. We see their parents dropped them off in front of that school. On the sign it says School for Behaviors. They went inside and talking to the principal.

"Welcome kids to this school," said the principal, "What grade are you three in?"  
"4th grade," said Molly, "All three of us are."  
"Your teacher is Mr. Hunter," said the principal, "He is waiting for you three. Just wanted to know for sure."

Them three went in that classroom. In it we see Five other kids in there. We see a Fox man who is Mr. Hunter.

"Welcome you three," said Mr. Hunter, "I was waiting on you three. Take any empty seat here and we will be started."

They did as they was told. The lessons soon began. Now we head to Lakewood Elementary School with Arthur and them.

"We think it is a good school," said Buster, "At least so far."  
"Some kids say it is bad," said Arthur, "Including DW."  
"We are still investigating it," said Fern, "But it is winding down. So far it seems like a good school."  
"That school might be good," said Arthur, 'But it could be bad but trying to hide it."

That is in fact at recess. So they are free to talk without being told to be quiet. Two of them think it is good and Arthur says it is bad. Now it was time for them to head to lunch. Back at that one school it is lunch time there as well. 

"Can we sit here DW?" said Molly, 'Or not?"  
"You sure can Molly," said DW, "Do you mind Bud?"  
"Go right ahead Molly," said Bud, "I don't mind a bit."

They are having an okay day at that school so far. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Protest part 1

School for Behaviors

* * *

Now Mr. and Mrs. Read are thinking of putting Arthur in that school. Even though he is well behaved now. He is against that school. He and Brain and them are ready to protest that school. Even Buster and Fern are protesting. That is why Mr. and Mrs. Read are thinking of putting Arthur in it.

"He is protesting it," said Mrs. Read, "We could enroll him in it for just a week."  
"Well he is free to protest," said Mr. Read, "Arthur would hate that school."  
"Your right," said Mrs. Read, "Should we ground him then?"  
"I say no to that," said Mr. Read, "I think it is up to him if he wants to go."

Now we see Arthur and them protesting that school. Buster and Fern are protesting for that school. They just want DW and Bud out of that school since they are not bad children. DW is a better person just before that school opened.

"Well we have common ground then," said Arthur, "But we think that school is bad."  
"That is correct Arthur," said Brain, "It sounds to good to be true."  
"We think it is good," said Buster, "They just have some that are not bad kids."  
"That is right Buster," said Fern, "We just want them kids out of it."

The protest went on. So they will talk to them kids to tell them what they want. To maybe remove some of the kids.

"That Bud kid and DW can return to their schools," said the principal, "They are good kids after all."

Bud and DW was happy about that. They went to hug Arthur and Ladonna.

"Glad i am not going here anymore," said Bud, "We hate it here anyway."  
"Correct Bud," said DW, "We hate this school."  
"We know you do," said Arthur, "In fact we want this school shut down."

Arthur wont go to it or get grounded. He has the right to protest. Freedom of Speech that is. See what happens next.


	11. Protest part 2

School of Behaviors

* * *

Arthur, Brain, and some of them are protesting more. Which includes Francine, and DW. So they let Muffy leave it. She is happy about that. But she is mad at her parents. She won't talk to them until they say sorry to her. She joined them same as Bailey. Who never wanted Muffy to go to it in the first place.

"Glad, to be out of that school," said Muffy, "It is, a bad school."  
"I want Francine, out of it," said Arthur, "She, might hate it more."  
"She, sure does," said Muffy, "I want her out."

The protest went on. So the School board sent someone to investigate that school. So they will tell if it is good or bad. She is dressed as a janitor. Her name is Tina Ryan. She is a Fox that kind looks like Lydia.

"I am here, to clean the office," she said, "I am the, new janitor."  
"That is, good," said the principal, "The students, should be here soon."  
"Is this, a good school," said Tina, "Just want to know for sure?"  
"It is, a good school," said the principal, "Any reason you ask?"  
"I heard, rumors it is bad," said Tina, "From some, kids of course."  
"Kids are, known for that," said the principal, "It is, a good school. Okay now, after cleaning the office, the girls bathroom."  
"Yes sir," said Tina, "I will, do as you say."

After the students got there she saw teachers yelling at kids. For no reason. The protest got Francine out of it.

"Yes they yelled, at some students," said Tina, "It is, a bad school."  
"We will shut, it down tomorrow," said school board president, "Tomorrow is the last day, of that school."

Next chapter that school is closed. It will be the last chapter. See what happens next.


	12. Last Chapter

School for Behaviors

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. It is the last day before that school shuts down. The students are glad it is being closed. The kids are angry at their parents for sending them there. They will get over it in time. The parents blame themselves and angry at the teachers. The kids was right.

"Honey, why is DW angry at us?" said Mrs. Read, "Since i don't know?"  
"Because you, and dad sent, her to that school," said Arthur, "That, is why."  
"That makes, since," said Mrs. Read, "I guess?"  
"It makes, since to me," said Arthur, "I would be, mad at, you if you sent me to it."

She know understands it. She is blaming herself and Mr. Read at himself. And angry at the teachers. It was supposed to make kids behave better but instead made them angry and gave beatings. The parents will sue the teachers and then they go to the parents but the staff and them.

"Sorry i sent you, DW," said Mrs. Read, "Anything, i can do to make, it up?"  
"You can, get me a new toy," said DW, "Then, all will be forgiven."  
"You, have a deal," said Mrs. Read, "I will, let you pick it out."

She was now at the store. She got a Mary moo cow Space suit for her doll. Her Mary moo cow one. Next day she is at Elwood City Preschool. Which she loves a lot. After the school day the students there are cheering loud. They are free School board is now meeting.

"We can, turn it into, a new school," said school board president, "Or let, it stand empty?"

They voted to make it a new school. They named it Rising Star Elementary school. The kids forgave their parents. They wont do that to them kids again. Will make a sequel to it. The End.


End file.
